Costa Del Sol
by Soul the Hedgehog
Summary: A not-so-typical day at Costa Del Sol!


My younger sibling insisted taht I post this, a story I created when I was 10. No more of my fictions will be like this, I promise.  
A not-so-typical day at...   
Costa Del Sol!   
  
TIFA:That Sephiroth didn't stand a chance!(right after sephiroth's defeat) By   
the way Cloud, why are we here?   
  
CLOUD:I figured we could all use some relaxation!   
  
BARRET:He's sick.   
  
TIFA:What!?!  
  
BARRET:Relaxing? THAT's not what Cloud usually does!  
  
CLOUD:So, what's wrong with starting now!?  
  
BARRET:Nothin', except that people shouldn't change.  
  
YUFFIE:Why not? Instead of stealing materia, I'm selling it!  
  
REDXIII:Yeah, but you'll steal some afterwards.-  
  
-YUFFIE:SHHH!! Don't let anyone know!!  
  
BARRET:All people are unique, if you change, you may become like someone  
else, and that would disrupt the time frame of indeviduality, completely  
destroying the way someone else lives and destroying their LIVES!!  
  
CLOUD:?  
  
REDXIII:?  
  
YUFFIE:?  
  
TIFA:Uh... Yeah, whatever...  
  
VINCENT:Help! Glug, HELP!(He's trying to swim)  
  
YUFFIE:I'LL SAVE YOU!!!(she jumps in, and pulls him to safety)  
  
VINCENT:Wow!-  
  
YUFFIE:Don't get to comfy!  
  
BARRET:He-llo! Is anyone listening!?! We're talking DIFFERENCES, and INDEVIDUALITY here!  
You CAN'T just go changin' and destroyin' someone else's way of life!  
  
CID:Look who I brought!(A girl in a pink dress walks out of the airship)  
  
AERIS:Hi!  
  
CID:Whodda thought? All she needed was a slap across the head!  
She came RIGHT to her senses!  
  
BARRET:AHH!!! GHOST! SHE'S GONNA COPY SOMEONE'S LIFE AND DESTROY THEM! AAAAHHHH!!!-  
  
CID:(Stab) Shut Up!  
  
TIFA:How could you!?!  
  
CLOUD:Relax, he'll magically be brought to full health like in all  
Final Fantasies if he goes to sleep.  
  
YUFFIE:What's a "Final Fantasy"?  
  
CLOUD:Duh, the game we're in!  
  
YUFFIE:Game? Yeah! I'm gonna go and level up to 99, master all the materia, beat the gold  
battles, find my ultimate weapon, level4 Limit Break, and pound Sephiroth over and over again! HA HA HA HA HA! NO ONE WILL STOP  
ME FROM WORLD CONQUEST! (she left) (Barret's out colder than a Freeze casted on a Touch Me, so he's gone)  
  
TIFA:Shouldn't we go after her?  
  
CLOUD:Naw, lets just relax here a while. Besides, I bet she'll get Blinded, Poisoned, Mini, Frog, Sleep, Confused, and Paralysed.  
up on top of a freezing-cold mountain...  
  
YUFFIE:Nothing will stop me! Except that Malboro over there.. it used bad breathe, and, like Cloud predicted,  
she became Blinded, Poisoned, Mini, Frog, Sleep, Confused, and Paralysed.  
  
TIFA:Then shouldn't we go save her?  
  
CLOUD:Let her stay a while.  
  
CID:I'll go save her, for cryin-out loud!  
  
AERIS:I wanna see the Highwind more!  
  
CID:Oh, NO you don't! YOU'RE stayin here this time!  
  
REDXIII:What's with him?  
  
AERIS:Umm... Nothing! I didn't do anything! I didn't head for the rest room and not make it, wetting his floor!  
  
CLOUD:Aeris, you're too obvious.  
  
AERIS:Oops, that's not a good thing.. Maybe I'll change after doing what Yuffie did!-  
  
BARRET:Uhhnn, no! Don't ruin indeviduality! You'll ruin it if you copy Yuffie! You'll destroy her life!  
  
REDXIII:Shut Up! Cosmo Memory! BAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
BARRET:... I think, I'll take a nap, right where I stand.. thump.(RedXIII sat in a corner licking his paw)  
  
AERIS:I'm going up to the freezing mountain!  
  
TIFA:Whatever happened to Cait Sith?  
  
CLOUD:Hmm... I'm not quite sure... he said slowly. but in the inn, he was tied to the wall.  
  
CAIT SITH:HA HA HA! I will summon Midgar! I will restore Meteor! Or is it the other way around!?  
No matter! I will kill you, KILL YOU ALL!!  
  
cid got back.  
  
CID:I got her!  
  
VINCENT:Murderer! You killed Barret! Bang!  
  
YUFFIE:What about me?  
  
VINCENT:I'm tying you to a tree!  
  
in the tree...  
  
YUFFIE:Help! Get me down! Uh oh.. Not good.. Umm, Bathroom! Hurry! Bedpan? OH NOOO!!! tssssssss.. But that feels MUCH better!  
  
REDXIII:I thought I heard Yuffie... he stared at her wet pants.. BWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!  
  
YUFFIE:It's not funny! Wait, maybe it is! she peed more, but it sprinkled all over RedXIII.  
Ha ha! I have the power! I control the tree! HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Whoa! This aint quite pee!... No! Help! blppppp.. too late...  
  
TIFA:Why's everyone acting so strange?  
  
CLOUD:Because this is a FanFic. Everything we do or say is completely controlled by that guy looking through that huge window.(points at your moniter)  
  
TIFA:So that person decides wether we stay normal, you run around naked, or even put on a diaper and pee and poop in it?  
  
CLOUD:Yup.  
  
TIFA:Gasp! What if that person makes us do dirty things and puts up pictures!?!  
  
CLOUD:Naww, He wouldn't do that. In fact, that's why he isn't doing pictures. What kind of guy draws a half-naked woman  
tied to a tree with wet and filled panties?  
  
TIFA:...  
  
CLOUD:...  
  
CLOUD+TIFA:We're alone... they sat up together and scooted over to each other.  
  
CLOUD:You know, I've alwayse cared about you.  
  
TIFA:Really?  
  
CLOUD:Really.  
  
TIFA:Oh, Cloud...  
  
BARRET:Uhnnn...  
  
TIFA:Hush! You're ruining a romantic moment! Final Heaven!... Oops! plphfff, tsss...  
  
CLOUD:What?  
  
TIFA:Umm, it's nothing! she closed her knees together.  
  
Aeris came back, and had everything except an Antidote.  
  
AERIS:Antidote, please?  
  
CLOUD:In FF7, Poison goes away after battle. So you're not Poisoned. Hey, I've noticed something!  
  
AERIS:What?  
  
CLOUD:Well, so far, every girl except you has had an accident.  
  
AERIS:What kind of an accident?  
  
suddenly, james appears.  
  
JAMES:Hey, Cloud's right! Well Aeris, this "accident".  
  
CLOUD:Who the ^&*% are you!?!  
  
JAMES:Ah ha ha ha! I come from the future! And I control every little thing that happens here!  
  
AERIS:NOOOO!!!! plppppf.. And I had just put on some CLEAN ones, too! And this wouldn't of happened if you had kept your mouth shut, Cloud!  
she left.  
  
JAMES:That was rude, I'm gonna punish her.  
  
AERIS:Tsssss....  
  
JAMES:Not enough...  
  
a giant mysterious sea creature came up and pulled her into the water.  
  
TIFA:AERIS!!  
  
CLOUD:It's okay, next time she's in a story, she'll be back as if nothing happened.  
  
TIFA:...  
  
CLOUD:...  
  
TIFA:...  
  
CLOUD:...  
  
JAMES:You know, you CAN kiss now!  
  
CLOUD+TIFA:... kissing...  
  
YUFFIE:Hel-LOO!!!!!! I'm still stuck to the tree! And why do I still have to pee and poop like nuts?  
  
JAMES:It makes the story funnier and weirder.  
  
THE END 


End file.
